


Worlds at War

by Cutetiger40



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Aliens, Gen, Ghouls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutetiger40/pseuds/Cutetiger40
Summary: Vince, the sole survivor of vault 111, gets a interesting message that asks for help, and he intends to lend a helping hand to those in need. While traveling he meets an interesting bunch of people who, as it turns out, ends up helping him.





	1. The Odd Message

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm really like writing this story so far! I hope you guys do too c:  
> The first couple of chapters may be a little short but, after those, they will be longer.  
> I *may* come back and edit this later. Maybe

Vince sluggishly walked through the broken street of Sanctuary. Passing house by house made him want his bed even more, as it seemed to take forever walking there. He could see his house and, finally, he walked up to his doorstep and opened the door. He dropped his heavy pack on the torn up couch and went into the hallway to his bedroom. Before he laid down on the bed Codsworth came in and reprimanded him for being late. Seeing how dirty Vince was, he scolded him again for thinking of laying down on the bed and not taking a shower first, and then saying not to dirty the house even further than the fallout had already done. Vince gave an exasperated sigh and trudged to the bathroom. He started running the water, got undressed, and entered the shower. 

After cleaning himself he dried himself off and brushed his hair. Codsworth, after giving Vince his pajamas, asked if he felt better after the shower. Begrudgingly Vince agreed that he felt better, but added that he'll feel even better once he goes to bed. He went in front of the bed, turned around for his back to face the bed, and flopped down. Vince knocked out nearly instantly. 

The bright light from the Pip-boy woke Vince up. Vince, with his green eyes squinting from the sudden brightness, reached over to his left nightstand and patted for his glasses. When found, he put his glasses on and turned to his Pip-boy on the right nightstand. Picking it up he read that a distress message was sent. The audio message was read by a nasally, strident voice. 

“Greetings, fellow humans, I, and my other fellow homo sapiens are in need of assistance. Our ship, a ship that floats on the liquid that is the foundation of Earthly life, of course, is in need of repairs. If you fellow humans would be kind enough to meet us at this point of destination to communicate ways you can aid us in our endeavors, that would prove to us of your usefulness. See you soon and I bid you farewell.” 

Vince made a confused expression while listening. Shaking his head in bewilderment, he checked the time on his Pip-boy, which read 6:32 am. Sighing, he laid his head on the pillow once more, closing his eyes just for a little bit longer, not wanting to get up. With one more sigh he sat up, swung his legs onto the side of the bed and stood up. Stretching and groaning, he walked over to his warped, old, wooden drawers to change out of his pajamas and into the newly cleaned army uniform his Mr. Handy, Codsworth cleaned and ironed to the best of his abilities. Once finished putting on the clothing he walked into and then out of the hallway and into the bathroom. He cleaned his face, brushed his teeth and hair. He finished cleaning up after trimming his goatee and continued into the kitchen and living room. In the kitchen half of the room, Codsworth had set down Vince's breakfast onto the countertop island. The food consisted of mutfruit, Dandy Boy Apples, crunchy squirrel bits, and purified water. 

"Ah, good morning Mr. Vince!" Codsworth said in a cheerful manner. "I am so glad that you finally had a good night's rest on an acceptable bed, after all that traveling you have been doing. Fighting and getting injured, not eating proper meals, and not having a good wash for so long. If I had smell sensors I'd say you would have smelled like any of those uncivilized barbarians. While I commend you for helping others, you should look after yourself as well." 

"I know, Codsworth, thank you for caring," Vince smiled and shook his head as he sat down and began eating, his ginger hair swaying as well, "but I'll be leaving soon. I got a strange message on my Pip-boy this morning. In it, they kept trying to assure me they're human." 

As they talked Vince continued and then finished eating his meal. Codsworth wanted to accompany Vince but Vince refused, saying he wanted to go there alone. Codsworth was about to protest but stopped and accepted his choice and, instead, decided to pack lunch for him. Before leaving his home Vince put on his armor over the army uniform, consisting of leather chest piece and right arm, and combat armor on the left arm and both legs. 

Time passed quickly for Vince as he checked Sanctuary's defenses to see if they are at peak performance, telling the settlers and other companions about the situation and him leaving to the destination, and packing essentials in a pack, including the lunch. Some of the companions and settlers didn't want him to go alone, or even leave at all, but he reassured them that they'll be fine without him. Leaving Preston in charge, Vince left Sanctuary and the Commonwealth all together.


	2. Ferals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vince has walked a long way, but now he's running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We find out about what Vince fears and what he fears comes to get him.

With each tiring day the abundance of dead trees and other mutated flora decreased. More broken and dilapidated towns and cities replaced the country areas, though Vince tried to stay out of the more populated places. To stay alive while sleeping Vince kept to small but closed areas, like buildings he cleared out, with lockable doors and things to barricade them with. The less raiders, feral ghouls, and deathclaws around, the better. 

When he first came out of the vault he underestimated everything. He could stand seeing giant roaches, he could stand seeing the mutated, two-headed deer and cows, and he could even stand all the humans who turned into ghouls from the radiation. What he couldn't was what the humans, the ghouls, turned into: ferals. At first sight Vince didn't realize that they were dangerous, he thought they were regular ghouls. He would approach them with no fear, but they would lunge at him, ready to kill. They haunted his mind, always thinking of what he could become. He feared those who lost their humanity.

Inside a deserted cabin Vince woke up sweating from his nightmare. In it, he saw the gaunt faces and dark eyes around him as he slowly turned into what he fears. Stretching and shaking off the nightmare while lying on his makeshift bed in the corner of the room, he turned on the radio on his Pip-boy. The music calmed him, as it brought his mind into the present. When he felt calm enough, he turned it off, put his glasses on, and got ready for another day. He ate some food, got dressed with his clothes and armor, and walked to the barricaded door. Moving the desk away from the door as quietly as possible to not alert any dangers around him, he walked outside and checked his surroundings.

A mile in, a broken and worn down town was brought in to view. Rubble and debris littered the ground, leaving barely any empty spots he could safely walk through. Cautiously he walked through the town, hoping to find some stimpaks or other useful items he needed. He looked for non-boarded up homes or shops, but mostly he looked for incoming dangers around the town.

Seeing a Red Rocket that was not boarded up, Vince walked over there. A hand holding his machete, ready to fight, he searched inside the station. Finding nothing dangerous he searched for supplies next. Behind the counter was a medical container with three stimpaks and bandages. Taking them, he continued looking. After finding nothing else of use, he walked out of the Red Rocket and back on the street. 

After walking for a while, he stopped and looked around once more as a precaution. Vince then looked at his Pip-boy, checking the distance between him and the destination. As he was checking, rubble began to move and tumble about to his left, signaling that something was near. Wanting to keep things quiet without loud shots being fired, he brought out his serrated machete, ready for a fight. His heart started beating quickly in anticipation, waiting and looking for the source of the sounds. The silence was deafening as he waited, waited for something to move again. Deciding to leave rather than to stay for a fight he did not wish to have, Vince turned around and walked away quickly. The sudden movement and the lack of attention he gave to his footing made him lose his balance, as he fell to the ground because of stray debris, making him lose his glasses and machete. The sounds around him began again, but were soon accompanied with the hoarse and guttural sounds of multiple feral ghouls. Getting up quickly he fumbled around to find his glasses. Being able to see once he found them and put his glasses back on, he took out his .44 pistol and pointed it at the ferals behind him, his hands trembling. Seeing a feral was just about to tackle him, he started backing up but fell again because of the rubble, making him lose his gun as well. Vince turned around, for his back to face the dirt, but still continued to crawl backwards. As he was crawling he noticed his machete beside him. Grabbing it and pointing it forward, he impaled the charging feral ghoul. Dumping the limp body beside him, Vince tried to pry the machete out of it as he quickly stood up, seeing as the feral group ran towards him. His heart was racing as he pulled at the stuck machete with sweaty hands.

Vince was still trying to pull his machete out when a small, dark kid ran up to him. The kid, no older than thirteen, pushed Vince out of the way and grabbed the machete.  
"Hey, get a move on, mister," the kid yelled as he pulled out the machete for Vince. He told the baffled Vince to follow him, that he had a safe place to go, still holding the machete. Confused but compliant Vince followed the young boy into the woods and away from the hoard of incoming ferals. The boy ran with Vince following and the ferals not twenty feet behind. 

As fast as Vince and the boy ran, the ferals kept pace. The adrenaline pumping through Vince's system somehow didn't quite match up to the young boy's speed and agility, as he easily weaved through the trees. At least ten feet and many trees separated them, but he didn't want to know how much, or how little, separated him from the many dangerous feral ghouls. 

Vince wanted to ask how far the safe-house was, as his adrenaline was dissipating, but was quickly interrupted when a feral caught up and almost grabbed his long hair, the strands slipping through its remaining fingers. As it fell to the ground he looked back to see how close the ghouls were. Just as he looked he tripped for a third time, scraping his hands as he fell. Just as the ferals got closer, big burly hands grabbed Vince and dragged him into a dark underground bunker. The gruff man that saved Vince then shut and locked the thick metal door above them, plunging them into complete darkness.


End file.
